crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thaswordster
Okay I don't really mind. You can change if you want to. Purple Fluorite (talk) 07:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) (RebeccaTheSorceress (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC)) Welcome to Crash Bandicoot Wikia. (RebeccaTheSorceress (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC)) Lightning I saw your edit on the Polar Push page. The music for the lightning lasts for 10 seconds, not 15, and then everyone gets zapped. Here's a video that is good to see this easily if you don't want to go into your game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ0IXLGIHa0 I believe I checked that it is 10 in Tilt Panic and Manic Panic a while back as well, when I got time information on every special item in the game. If it is 15 seconds in your game, then there must be a difference between versions, which would be odd.Ntropydude (talk) 06:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't the anvil song end shorter than the lightning's anyway? That is why I thought it was 15. Maybe I messed it up with the cooldown of the zapper thing (20 seconds if I remember. ItsBloonTasty 13:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :In Polar Push arenas, the anvil and lightning both last for 10 seconds. The players remain zapped for 6 seconds. There is a shorter version of the anvil song, used in Space Bash and Snow Bash, which lasts 8 seconds in those arenas, so maybe that's what you were thinking of. - Ntropydude (talk) 19:02, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Colored gems in N-Tranced I just double checked, and you do need the colored gems to unlock the N. Tropy boss fight in N-Tranced. In those three secret levels, the colored gems act similar to crystals in other levels, in that you need to get the colored gem first before you can do time trial, and the colored gems unlock that warp area's boss fight. - Ntropydude (talk) 22:28, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, I thought it was only the shards. -- ItsBloonTasty 07:38, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Warped I don't understand what this means. What can you do with this? "All in-game text is loaded in every level (includes warp room), which also includes some strings with "NO CHEATS", "GET RELICS", "GET ALL", "OPEN LEVELS" and "CLOSE LEVELS" in them." :Leftovers, they don't do anything (at least I can't access them). Btw you didn't sign. ;) -- ItsBloonTasty 14:06, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Crash 1 By the way, I added more info about the E3 beta on the Crash 1 page. You might want to look at it to make sure it's correct. I haven't played the E3 version yet but I watched OldClassicGamer's youtube videos for it. I made the assumption that Castle Machinery is not included, since he didn't have a video of it, but strangely he didn't have videos for Cortex's fight or Toxic Waste either, which I think must have been in the game's data since they were in the prior prototype. Stormy Ascent is NOT included in the NTSC-US box art, but I have no idea about NTSC-J. Do you happen to know if there's anyway to see the level names for the third island levels in the E3 version? I'm curious to see if the names of the bridge levels are reversed. Ntropydude (talk) 06:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Ah cool, thanks for the box's back info. Yes I'm pretty sure the levels in the 3rd island are named too, I can also check the game's files and see if Castle Machinery is there. -- ItsBloonTasty 13:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I checked, and Castle Machinery, Great Hall, Cliff, Test, Waterfall, Intro and Ending files aren't in the game (Cavern level is). This is also the text string order in the Map/Title screen file: "N. SANITY BEACH.JUNGLE ROLLERS.THE GREAT GATE.BOULDERS.UPSTREAM.PAPU PAPU.ROLLING STONES.HOG WILD.NATIVE FORTRESS.UP THE CREEK.RIPPER ROO.THE LOST CITY.TEMPLE RUINS.BOULDER DASH.SUNSET VISTA.JAWS OF DARKNESS.KOALA KONG.CORTEX POWER.HEAVY MACHINERY.GENERATOR ROOM.TOXIC WASTE.PINSTRIPE.ROAD TO NOWHERE.THE HIGH ROAD.LIGHTS OUT.NITRUS BRIO.SLIPPERY CLIMB.THE LAB.STORMY ASCENT.DR. NEO CORTEX.FUMBLING IN THE DARK.LIGHTS OUT.WHOLE HOG.SUNSET VISTA" (Some dots are used as separators, and aren't actually dots in the files). As you can see, Cortex Power still comes before Heavy Machinery, Road to Nowhere comes before The High Road, and Stormy Ascent is still the last level, with The Lab behind it, which in turn is after Slippery Climb. Sunset Vista and Lights Out are repeated twice, which would be because they are the levels that "split" into 2 (though, I don't know exactly why they are duplicated). -- ItsBloonTasty 13:56, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Interesting. Since Road to Nowhere comes before The High Road in the original prototype, I'll assume those names are associated with the correct level, so I have no idea why the password thing occurs. ::According to the date created/modified on the disc, The Great Hall was created June 19, and Castle Machinery, Intro, Ending were created July 15, 1996. It's strange though because it appears that the levels and the title screen/map data weren't modified after May 11 according to what the file properties say, which makes no sense since they aren't the same, but I don't know anything about how the games are programmed. ::There are three (that I found) occurrences of level name data in the S0000019.NSF file of the final version. I opened it up in a text editor, as I don't know a better way to read it. One is really weird, as it has text that looks like "RIPPERƒx�OƒZ�LOST C„p� TEMP„A�UINS‚Ø�AD TO NOWHER„>% DASH SUNSET VISTA KOALA KONG HEAVY M†¨�INERY C„��EX POWER GE€". ::The second one shows the order of the levels on the map (no duplicates), "N. SANITY BEACH JUNGLE ROLLERS THE GREAT GATE BOULDERS UPSTREAM PAPU PAPU ROLLING STONES HOG WILD NATIVE FORTRESS UP THE CREEK RIPPER ROO THE LOST CITY TEMPLE RUINS ROAD TO NOWHERE BOULDER DASH SUNSET VISTA KOALA KONG HEAVY MACHINERY CORTEX POWER GENERATOR ROOM TOXIC WASTE PINSTRIPE THE HIGH ROAD SLIPPERY CLIMB LIGHTS OUT JAWS OF DARKNESS CASTLE MACHINERY NITRUS BRIO THE LAB THE GREAT HALL DR. NEO CORTEX FUMBLING IN THE DARK WHOLE HOG". ::The third one looks like the level order of the E3 version, but with some differences and I don't understand it's purpose. Perhaps "UNKNOWN LEVEL" is somehow related to Stormy Ascent. "N. SANITY BEACH JUNGLE ROLLERS THE GREAT GATE BOULDERS UPSTREAM PAPU PAPU ROLLING STONES HOG WILD NATIVE FORTRESS UP THE CREEK RIPPER ROO THE LOST CITY TEMPLE RUINS BOULDER DASH SUNSET VISTA JAWS OF DARKNESS KOALA KONG CORTEX POWER HEAVY MACHINERY GENERATOR ROOM TOXIC WASTE PINSTRIPE ROAD TO NOWHERE THE HIGH ROAD LIGHTS OUT NITRUS BRIO SLIPPERY CLIMB THE LAB CASTLE MACHINERY DR. NEO CORTEX FUMBLING IN THE DARK WHOLE HOG THE GREAT HALL UNKNOWN LEVEL" Ntropydude (talk) 19:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :::That's some weird characters in there, I recommend a hex editor too, as it has more support for weird characters. Anyway, UNKNOWN LEVEL might have been when the game tries to load a level that the game can't recognize/has no text for. But since there's no level like that, it goes unused. It's weird that the game has 3 level name chunks, despite only 2 being used. Also, I'll try to see which one of the three bunch of level names the password system uses. -- ItsBloonTasty 20:14, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Twinsanity Gliches You said that the Drill Ants being inoffensive is random, but atually, whenever I use that way, they have NEVER been not inoffensive for me. Scheepybird (talk) 21:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :But you can't do that at the end of Rockslide Rumble so it's still random in one aspect. That could simply be a trigger for it. -- ItsBloonTasty 21:54, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Can I still add it in the article as a way of triggering it but still say that it's sometimes random? Scheepybird (talk) 23:28, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah yes, you can. -- ItsBloonTasty 04:53, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Revisions Hello. I'd like to know why you undid my revisions due to "watermarked images", what does that mean exactly. The Crash of the Titans profile of N.Gin was legit thoughPepsiB&B (talk) 16:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC)PepsiB&B :There were logos/icons in the images, Bandipedia does not allow images with those watermarks. You can remove them yourself using PhotoShop or something similar, or just get other images (or take them yourself). -- ItsBloonTasty 17:37, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Reminder When you undo a 'bad edit' then you need to warn the user on their talk page and offer to help. If you dig through my contributions you may find one or two examples. :-) 22:56, March 28, 2015 (UTC) : Happy to help. You're only just getting started, and I am really strict with the way I get the admins to style their posts, so don't worry about it. 14:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) April Poll, and other stuff Would you like a go at doing the April poll on the front page? It's already a week late, I cannot think what I want it to be. Hopefully you could post something thought-provoking. btw, how would you feel about starting a Bandipedia twitter account, to reach out to a wider fanbase? There are lots of Crash fans on Twitter who don't come here. 22:42, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Do you have a Twitter account at the moment I can DM you on? It's the only private messaging system I can think of so we can agree on a password and all of that. I can sort out the rest. 23:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC) something something something https://twitter.com/Bandipedia well, here we go. I've followed both of us using it, if you follow one of the accounts back I can DM you with the password. Ideally we'd need a picture as well but at this time it's not a concern. I'll sort out the rest. 16:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Go for it, and check DMs. 18:22, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Death Routes So what's the deal with death routes in Crash 2 and 3? I know that in my NTSC-US version, if you die after taking the platform, you can die in or out of the death route and the platform stays there. Is it not the case that it disappears in PAL for deaths outside the death route? I thought it was decided on CM years ago that this is a PAL/NTSC difference? I don't know what speedrun you were referring to. Ntropydude (talk) 03:00, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hmm. It's strange that the usually careful PAL players like HP and Smaz never bothered to make sure that their version is that way they thought it was, if they weren't completely sure. http://hpzr.proboards.com/thread/1688/death-routes Ntropydude (talk) 01:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Level Names But how am I suppose to post them? Is posting them here also OK? --Pkukiss (talk) 11:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Pkukiss Also, is it OK to give translations of Aku Aku hints in the Japanese version? However this will take long, as I have to replay the entire game. I have made a few edits, do you think they're ok, or I should some other format?